User talk:Razor77
Archive 1 Opinions Any thoughts on this Forum:Articles to merged & this LOTR:Articles for deletion?--DarkLantern 03:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC) New Articles to merged question. Would be grateful for your input. Thank you.--DarkLantern 15:16, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Opinion on template & Opinions requested I think your revised template is ok but you should also adapt it to serve the Second Age years as well. What are your thoughts on LOTR:Articles for deletion and the new suggested files in Forum:Articles to merged.--DarkLantern 11:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Other Template problems Speaking of templates, there is a problem with at least two of them: Template:Rohirrim and Template:Gondorian. The infobox is appearing at the bottom of the page (see for example most all the Kings of Rohan pages like Thengel), when it should be at the top like the rest. I reported this months ago to Gamma Metriod and he referred it to King Aragorn but they didn't seem to get to it at least at the time. I'm using Internet Explorer 8 with the Wikipedia skin monobook so it shouldn't be a problem with the age of my browser. Although I did create at least two templates, my knowledge of them is still semi-limited and I'm still learning about them. I would be nice for it to be fixed so the page looks proper and so people can use it if they need to. Thank you.--DarkLantern 22:43, 7 June 2009 (UTC) More Merge Opinions & Other See: Forum:Articles to merged. Oh, and if you happen to see these articles (Dork & Doof) on the recent changes, Believe it or not they were apparently part of a parody play turned into a book in 1996, which was orignally a play done by [Coterie theatre in their 1993-1994 season, so don't erase them just yet. I many think that this is silly but it many have a place in Category:Non-canonical characters. Thank you for your time and attention.--DarkLantern 01:26, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Template questions I want add Spouse to Template:Infobox Character Will this work if I add what is directly below to between the endings () and the beginnings ( Spouse } And then afterwards add |Spouse=SPOUSE to the usage code between Gender and Realm. Thank you for any support you can offer.--DarkLantern 05:30, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry to be clogging up your talk page with this code but I would rather know for sure rather then save a faulty code. I have created a custom succession sequence for the kings of Dale. It is based loosely on the Template:Sequence Rohan with a few modifications. Will this work: (minus the break & nowikis at the beginning of just below) Usage Thank you--DarkLantern 09:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Infobox Person I think they look good and I like the different color schemes. There is one thing though just how often do we know a character's height, hair color, and eye color.--DarkLantern 04:10, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Template Opinions & Questions As you are going to create these new Infoboxes, I'm going to hold off on inserting |Spouse=SPOUSE into any Infobox Template. I do however strongly recommend that you include that one because characters are frequently married and their spouse is named. |Weapon=weapon might be a good one as well. Otherwise I agree with everything. Would you kindly take a look at Kings and Queens of Númenor page? It appears distorted making the navigation sidebar appear at the bottom left. I know that it is the family tree table that is causing the problem as I was restructuring the Rulers of Númenor table on the page. Thank you for any help you can give. I was going to go ahead and delete Template:TG as no one else voted on it. Do you have a problem with that?. New merge proposal here.--DarkLantern 14:28, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Template opinion & other Everything looks good but I'm still not sure about leaving eye color in as one of the options. It seems to me that we are less likely to know the color of one of the characters eyes then their hair color or height. There are more articles to be merged proposals in fact I think that most all of the contents in Category:Names are eligible for merging. What do you think?--DarkLantern 14:42, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Some articles ready to be merged The articles that everyone agree should be merged and under what name are ready to be merged. see Forum:Articles to merged & Forum talk:Articles to merged for a few guidelines. As for the others where there was not unanimous consensious, well I'll going to leave those open for a little while longer, seeking more votes and to decide what shall be done with them.--DarkLantern 23:40, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Then were a few things that I noticed when I tried to use your new infoboxes. For example, when I used it with Bungo Baggins, which has a picture and caption the following still appeared at the top of the picture: } & }. Those should not appear there when everything has been filled in. Category:Characters (the means by which it automatically adds the person to Category:Characters. Thank you.--DarkLantern 23:13, 24 June 2009 (UTC) More article merges to vote on See: Forum:Articles to merged and I'm sure you saw that some of the articles are ready for merging so feel free to do so but see here first. How about a specialized infobox for the Valar when you're done with the others?--DarkLantern 00:13, 26 June 2009 (UTC) The issue of your character infoboxes. Any idea when you'll finish those character infoboxes? I'd rather not spoil anything by meddling in it myself.--DarkLantern 03:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you for all your work but it didn't seem that it generated Category:Characters that this (Category:Characters) seemed to do for the other infobox. Thank you.--DarkLantern 02:06, 8 July 2009 (UTC) On the Issue of featured articles Yes, I do believe that this wiki needs a change in the featured articles. The current situation makes it look like no one cares about the wiki anymore making it look abandoned. A voting establishment should be set up, like the one you suggested. Also, I have nominated a new article for deletion what do you think.--DarkLantern 12:04, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Help with Category Redirects I'd like to rename this Category:Númenorian kings to Numenorean Kings as it is spelled wrong; however, I am not really sure as how to proceed with it. Do I blank the Category page and add #REDIRECT Category:Numenorean Kings ? If this does work, I'd also like to propose that Category:Gondorians be redirected (renamed) to Category:Men of Gondor as that is how they were referred to in the books and by Tolkien. What do you think ? Thank you for any help you can provide.--DarkLantern 11:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Bot Apparently now you have to using the new special page. They should set up the bot flag for you.-- 17:00, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Razor77 Bot Hi -- I am not sure what you want my help with. Do you want the account set to have the "bot" flag? Are the other admins ok with this? -- Wendy (talk) 23:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok. You should be all set. -- Wendy (talk) 15:53, 27 July 2009 (UTC) You called?--Bionicledude 21:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks and more suggestions Good, good thank you for all your work. I do have some other ideas in the interests of accuracy. I like to see the Stewards of Gondor properly categorized. The known Stewards to the King of Gondor (Pelendur to Mardil Voronwë) should be categorized as Category:Stewards to the Kings of Gondor and the Ruling Stewards (Mardil Voronwë to Faramir, son of Denethor II) categorized as Category:Ruling Stewards of Gondor. The Category:Rulers of Gondor could then be abandoned. The same should also be applied to the Ruling Queens of Númenor categorized as Category:Ruling Queens of Númenor. The Category:Rulers of Númenor could then be abandoned. Thank you.--DarkLantern 02:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC) : Ok, I could understand how that would be so with the Númenórean Rulers. I would be fine with creating Ruling Queens of Númenor or Númenórean Queens under the Category:Rulers of Númenor; however, I still believe that my suggestion about the Stewards is valid. Consider this: the more accurate categories like Stewards to the King of Gondor (a bit of a mouth full Maybe but accurate none the less) and Ruling Stewards of Gondor can be created and placed under the category Rulers of Gondor, that would allowing us to keep that category.--DarkLantern 20:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :: What did you think of my counterproposal on the subject above?--DarkLantern 15:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Template:Cleanup Could you create the template for Template:Cleanup?. It is currently empty. Thanks--DarkLantern 14:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Template My greetings, Razor77. Thank you so much for taking the time to welcome a new user as I and acknowledge my edits here. I was indeed foolish to have been ignorant of the existing template, and for that I offer my apologies. Possibly to merge the templates in some way, shape or form may be a viable option, or to simply remove mine, if you wish. As a last note, with all modesty, I am a fairly well-known user across Wikia and I have ample knowledge of any topic concerning Middle-Earth, having read nearly all the books and watched all the movies; alas, only concerning the video games do I lack certain knowledge. Please, do not hesitate to contact me should you have any issue; I am usually active on some wiki daily, and I am eager to improve any wiki possible. As a last request, I beg you to tell me of any area on this wiki where you may deem my help desirable. Again, thank you! Ralnon (talk) 14:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Razor, I have done what I can to Template:Welc3; of course you are free to change it in any way or simply revert my edits altogether if you do not find them passable. Please, contact me for any further information. My best wishes, Ralnon (talk) 15:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hello A friend and I were wondering if one can post fan fictions on this wiki. Just curious.--Lady Arwen Evenstar 20:22, September 2, 2009 (UTC) A Bot job? May I call upon your services and the Bot you created? I'd like for the Category:People to be known as Category:Real People. What do you think?--DarkLantern 07:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Another bot job? May I call upon your services and the Bot you created? I'd like for the Category:Dwarven Kingdoms to be known as Category:Dwarven Realms which will in turn be placed under Category:Realms. What do you think?--DarkLantern 12:44, September 17, 2009 (UTC) FA articles I am a longtime contributor to many different wikis and am always happy to find a new one. I also like to help jump start various pages that are important to a wiki but are frequently overlooked and neglected. One that I can see might need some improvement is that related to Featured Articles. It is always good to have a new article of good quality on the main page and I was wondering if you or any of the other administrators would be interested in giving me a hand with creating a process that will allow new articles to be chosen daily. I really don't want to sound arrogant and pompous or anything like that here, I am just interested in improving the quality of the wiki. Anyway, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 01:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Help with templates? I was wondering if you could help with the templates as you did in the past. Would be able recreate this template: Template:PictureNeeded as some users had attempted to use it? Thank you for you time and any help you can give.--DarkLantern 06:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC)